Fiera Esgid
Fiera Esgid is a young Witcher in the Realm of Mir. Description Fiera is a young woman with slightly curled platinum blond hair that falls to her shoulders and heterochromatic eyes of blue and hazel. She usually favors a white tunic with gaudy gold trim added, and a blue cloak with a bronze brooch, which matches her partner's. A huntress, Fiera rarely goes anywhere without her yew recurve bow, as well as a quiver of arrows on her back and an iron dagger at her hip. If it seems a truly great battle is approaching she wears a second quiver at her hip as well. Abilities Fiera is a skilled huntress and archer, generally able to hit the mark from out to 100 yards, as well as firing while moving. Close up she is not nearly as formidable, mostly relying on weakening a foe before using a knife to finish them off. History Born to a huntsman and a miller's daughter in a small village in North-West Verloren, Fiera was destined to be the bride of some lowly apprentice. While her mother encouraged her to pursue lady-like things, and she seemed to take to them well enough, Fiera always felt most at home in the forest with her father, learning to track and use the bow to hunt. Fiera's simple life took a drastic change when Witchers came to her village, hunting a monster. It had killed several of her neighbors and their cattle, but the Witchers were able to defeat the creature and save the town, earning great recognition. Fiera was affected greatly by both of these factors, and resolved to herself become a Witcher, so that her life would have real meaning and that she may gain fame and affection from those around her. She shunned her needlepoint and all of the marriage proposals she received and focused on becoming a better archer before leaving her small world for the much wider one. Eventually she teamed up with another fresh-faced huntress, Nanna Linterna, and formed a duo to fight monsters and save people. Though Fiera and Nanna did a few small jobs (which mostly turned out to not involve monsters at all) they were eventually approached by representatives of the Landau-Kirk Merchantry about a promising job in Steinfuss, and were even employed by Prince Sebastian, the Merchantry's patron. He sent them to investigate some killings of his associates near the Woods around the town of Waldschatten. The two made their way there, only to discover the monster responsible had already been slain by Halim Sizma and Audia Kopp. Fiera went with Halim to investigate the monster's lair, and fell victim to Luna momentarily, attacking him, though he was a gentleman. After leaving the town the two investigated a ruined tower, where Fiera (un)luckily discovered the hiding place of The Eye, a powerful artifact of The Warlock. From that moment on she has been haunted by the voice and visions of The Warlock, who demands the return of the Eye, even when she does not hold it. Not long after reaching the city of Morgenvale, Fiera and Nanna found themselves teamed with Audia and Halim again, as well as several other Witchers, when Boggards were heard to be attacking caravans along the road. This led to a much greater battle with a young witch, Aigle, who demanded the Eye as well, though she was defeated and captured by Halim. The group then fled a necromancer, while the Eye continued to pulsate in Fiera's possession. Arriving back in Morgenvale, the pair went straight to the castle, where they met with Prince Sebastian, giving him The Eye and inadvertently revealing their employment to the assembled nobility. In private, the Prince revealed his intention to permanently silence Fiera and Nanna, but Fiera, throwing away her pride and chastity, convinced him to let them live, even if only to keep her as his personal whore. When an army of witches and fairies invaded Morgenvale, Fiera and Nanna fought back against Prince Sebastian, though they could do little more than stall while Kaigen, the Glass-Eye Witch, came to claim The Eye. With the power of villains distracted by their great magical duel, Audia arrived to wound Sebastian and get her revenge on Kaigen. After that, the two groups of Witchers fled together. As they traveled North to Middlegaard to escape the wrath of the Prince, as well as a war that broke out, the Eye was given away for safe keeping, but found its way far from safety. Fiera's mental assaults continued, culminating in Nanna being kidnapped right out of the inn they were staying in. Audia attempted to sooth Fiera, saying they would get magical help in Herskerheim, but the girl fell deeper and deeper in to melancholy. Even the promise of a new ally, the priestess Vera Forklade, did little to help her from her depression, as the Warlock's mental assaults began to show her visions of a tormented Nanna. When the Eye returned to the group's possession, Fiera stole it immediately, in an ill-conceived attempt to buy her friend's freedom. She was stopped, though Vera promised to help her find a way. Upon reaching Herskerheim The group resolved to return to The Woods, where Nanna was supposedly being held, and rescue her, as well as defeat the Warlock. Despite this course of action, Fiera does not seem too convinced, and is driven only by her determination to see Nanna rescued, what ever it takes. Affiliation Fiera is an independent Witcher, not tied to any of the greater guilds of Mir, though she has a friend and partner in one Nanna Linterna. While the pair were contracted by the Landau-Kirk Merchantry out of Steinfuss, they were merely being used by the group. She has no great loyalty to Verloren. Relationships Fiera's best friend and partner is Nanna Linterna. She feels guilt over The Warlock kidnapping Nanna, and there is nothing she would not do to rescue her. Fiera has a sort of friendship/rivalry with Audia Kopp, who she sees as an admitted superior, and an awkward crush on Halim Sizma. She is sour to the witch, Aigle. While she and Nanna were friendly enough with Vera Forklade and Hulderic Kalts on their first meeting, later encounters were less cordial, due to circumstances at the time. She shows no great opinion one way or the other for Poul. Of all those she has met, Fiera despises Prince Sebastian more than any being she has ever encountered.